scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Swan Princess (Tooniverse Productions Style)
'''The Little Swan Princess (Tooniverse Productions Style) '''is Tooniverse Productions' movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". It will appear on Youtube in April 15, 2021. Cast: * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - The Kidsongs Kids (Kidsongs Music Series) * Prince Eric - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) * Max - Winona (My Little Pony) * Grimsby - Bartok (Anastasia) * Harold the Seahorse - Toad (Super Mario) * King Triton - Sultan (Aladdin; 1992) * Sebastian - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Ariel's Sisters: ** Alana - Rei Hino (Sailor Moon; 1992-97) ** Andrina - Maria von Trapp (The Sound of Music) ** Adella - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) ** Arista - Anastasia/Anya Bluth ** Aquata - Pocahontas 1995 ** Attina - Jane Porter (Tarzan; 1999) * Ariel - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Flounder - Jay Jay (Jay Jay the Jet Plane; 1998-2005) * Glut the Shark - Snow Monster (Pororo the Little Penguin) * Scuttle - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Pain and Panic (Hercules) * Ursula - Esmeraude (Sailor Moon; 1992-97) * Jig-Dancing Sailors - The Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon; 1992-98) * Sailors (Storm Sequence) - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Blue Lobster - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Big Fish - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Fish Chorus ("Under the Sea") - The All-Star Magical Memories * The Sturgeon and the Ray - Fluttershy human (My Little Pony) and Starfire / Kory Anders (Teen Titans) * The Newt on the Flute - Mundi (Doki) * The Carp on the Harp - Cassie (Dragon Tales) * The Plaice on the Bass - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * The Bass on the Brass - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) * The Chub on the Tub - Pinkie Pie human (My Little Pony) * The Fluke of Soul - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) * The Ray that can Play - Shen Gong (The Aristocats) * The Ling Cod on the Strings - Nona (Madeline) * Trout Rocking Out - Steven and Pearl (Steven Universe) * The Blackfish - Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Pinkalicious and Peteriffic) * The Smelt and the Sprat - Barney and the Children (Barney and Friends) * The Blowfish - Spike (My Little Pony) * The Slugs - Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario) * The Snail on the Sax - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Carlotta - Princess Momomo (Tomato-Man and the Knights of the Salad Table) * 3 Washerwomen - Bella Peeper (Tomato-Man and the Knights of the Salad Table), Sakura (Cardcaptor Sakura), and Marinette Cheng (Miraculous Ladybug) * Chef Louis - Donald Duck (Disney) * Lagoon Chorus ("Kiss the Girl") - The All-Star Magical Memories * Ursula as Vanessa - Yzma (The Emperor’s New Groove) * The Priest - Harry (Pororo the Little Penguin) Scenes: Movie used: *The Little Mermaid Clip used: Gallery: Category:Tooniverse Productions Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs